Sentiment Clandestin
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Lorsque deux chemins se rencontres. Fils et fille d'ennemis, seuls descendants et héritiers de deux des fondateurs vivent un amour déraisonné en secret...Mais que va devenir Suhayla? lisez lisez, -FIC TERMINEE-
1. Partie I

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE L'IMBECILE-QUI-A-ECRIT-CETTE-FIC : Oui, c'est moi, encore. Donc voilà j'arrive avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais j'ai toujours pas fini la mienne, mais j'avais celle là en tête et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui suivraient « un rêve devenu réalité » je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser du retard, vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive je suis en pleine écriture. Revenons-en à nous moutons, je voulais écrire une histoire d'amour tragique et je trouvais que ça correspondait assez, désolé pour les fans d'Harry et compagnie mais il ne paraîtrons pas vraiment dans cette fic. Et oui, nous sommes au moyen-âge (enfin je crois, je suis pas sûre, bon on s'en fout de tt manière !)  
  
RESUME : La fille de Salazard Serpentard et le fils de Godric Gryffondor, à vous d'imaginer la suite (pas très difficile)  
  
DISCLAMER : Eh oui, eux aussi ils lui appartiennent, mais pas tous !!!! Suhayla et Griffin sont à moi, et évidemment l'histoire tortueuse que j'ai imaginer !  
  
MESSAGE : Je voulais juste préciser que j'ai hésité longtemps avant de mettre cette fic en ligne, donc si j'ai pas de review je ne publierai pas la suite (qui est à moitié écrite d'ailleurs), donc si vous voulez le reste de l'histoire vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!  
  
PRECISION : Cette histoire à été écrite exclusivement par Johera (donc Elea n'a pas participé à l'écriture de celle-ci).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE I  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Est-ce que je vis vraiment ? Est-ce songe ou réalité ? Rêve ou cauchemar ?  
  
« Je t'aime ». Deux mots. Deux mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. La peur y est incluse. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer. Comme si nous pouvions le choisir, comme si nous pouvions l'interdire. Les sentiments ne sont pas des choses que l'on puisse contrôler. C'est ainsi, mon destin, notre destin à choisi cela. Une vie de peur, de souffrance, d'inquiétude. Tout cela pour lui, pour son amour, pour moi, pour nous. Sans lui je ne peux plus exister. Je puise en lui ce qui m'est nécessaire pour vivre. Et pourtant, seule barrière à cet amour qui nous ronge, nos pères. Oui, nos pères. Il est souvent dit qu'amour et haine sont indissociables. Nos pères se haïssent. Haine réciproque et incontrôlable. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, leur chair et leur sang vivent une passion contre nature. Peut-être est-ce le fruit de leur ranc?ur si longtemps nourrie.  
  
« Je t'aime ». C'est ce qu'il m'a souvent dit, c'est ce que je lui ai souvent répondu. Et rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Même si nous devons vivre cachés, traqués, dans cette peur traîtresse, nous vivrons ensemble. Envers et contre tout. Tous les deux. Seuls nous ne sommes plus rien.  
  
Moi fille de Salazar Serpentard, Suhayla Serpentard, aime passionnément Griffin Gryffondor, fils de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Tendre fatalité d'une mélancolie amère.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Je sais c'est un peu court mais bon... Donc voilà, je vous rappelle simplement que si vous désirez la suite ça ne tient qu'à vous. Alors il y a un joli petit bouton en bas en face de « Submit review » il y a écrit « go » dessus et je vous conseille ou plutôt je vous supplie de cliquer dessus (malheur je me met à mendier des review, faudrait peut-être que je me ressaisisse là !)  
  
Ça me ferait quand même de la peine de pas publier la suite parce que j'ai pas de lecteurs !  
  
Johera. (ça c'est moi !! ;-p) 


	2. Partie II

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE NOTRE MERVEILLEUSE-AUTEUR-ADOREE : (Faites pas trop attention, c'est mon habitude, de temps en temps ça fait du bien de sentir une tête un peu lourde sur ses épaules...) Bref, bref, bref, bref, voici notre magnifique partie II. Je me suis efforcée de l'envoyer rapidement puisque vous m'avez reviewez, ce qui m'a dailleurs fait extrêmement plaisir, moi qui m'attendait à maximum deux review. Abrégeons, en clair : Merci de lire ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise.  
  
Bon vous n'avez pas tord, ça fait style roméo-juliette, en clair c'est un peu cliché mais même si j'ai pas encore écrit la fin je peux vous assurer que ça ne se finira pas comme Roméo et Juliette. Donc pas de suicide (désolé pour les âmes suicidaires ou les amateurs de mort). Cette partie est elle aussi un peu beaucoup courte, je tient à m'en excuser, mais pour cette fic tout les autres chapitres (ou partie c'est pareil en fait) seront d'a peu près la même longueur, quoi que la partie III sera un ptit peu plus longue (mé ps bcp je pense).  
  
DISCLAMER : bon vous le savez, en plus personne ne le lit donc je me demande bien pourquoi je l'écrit, mais c'est à peu près obligatoire je crois (je pense je suis pas sûre mais oui, non ,oui ba jsp ! on sen fiche !!) donc je disais : tout n'est pas à moi mais à J.K.R SAUF (eh oui j'y tiens quand même) Suhayla et Griffin, ah et aussi je ne touche malheuresement (à mon plus grand et immense regret) pas un centime.  
  
JE LE REDIT : Cette fic n'a été écrite que par Johera. D'ailleurs je vous invite à aller lire une fic qui a été écrite par Johera ET Elea qui s'intitule : « le monde à l'envers » (pour résumer rapidement c'est une fic ou Hermione et totalement dévergondée, donc à cause d'un accident sa personnalité est totalement inversée, vous imaginez le truc elle qui est sérieuse studieuse et tout le tralala le contraire ça fait un peu des étincelles) Donc si vous aimez l'humour et la dérision totale allez la lire please, sans oublier les fameux reviews bien sûr (je ne me lasserai jamais de le répéter)  
  
Trêve de blablaterie vous êtes là pour lire la fic, pas les commentaires d'une chtarbée donc voilà, bonne lecture évidemment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE II  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Comment est-ce arrivé ? Personne ne le sait, pas même moi.  
  
Nos pères, illustres sorciers, ce sont alliés à deux des plus grandes dans l'espoir d'accomplir la noble tâche de fonder une école.  
  
A notre époque, les gens ayant un don sont chassés et forcés de vivre dans le plus grand secret. Nous sommes dits hérétiques. La plus part du temps, les gens possédant des pouvoirs magiques ne le savent même pas.  
  
Qui pourrait deviner que quatre des plus grandes familles du pays ont des ascendances de mages et de puissants sorciers ?  
  
Ces quatre familles sont : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Une alliance a été formée entre ces familles, les héritiers de chaque famille ont ainsi participé à la construction de Poudlard. Ecole de sorcellerie. Chacun sa spécialité, ils se sont soutenus et de leur labeur un immense château est né. Maintenant, ils enseignent afin de guider les plus jeunes et leur apprendre à contrôler leur don. Salazar Serpentard, maître des potions. Godric Gryffondor, virtuose des métamorphoses. Rowena Serdaigle, spécialiste en sortilège. Et enfin, Helga Pouffsoufle dont l'art est la botanique.  
  
Ainsi ils choisissent chacun des élèves dignes de recevoir leur précepte. Tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une discorde naisse entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mon père, souhaitait que seul les enfants de « sang-pur » soit accepté à Poudlard, alors que Gryffondor affirmait que les enfants nés de moldu en avait autant le droit que d'autre.  
  
Depuis, ceux qui étaient amis devinrent ennemis. Mon père veut quitter Poudlard, la seule chose qui le retient pour l'instant est moi, et également son fameux projet. Je n'ai pas encore fini mes études, et il ne veut pas se résoudre à quitter Poudlard tant que mon enseignement ne sera pas achevé.  
  
S'il savait.  
  
Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse du seul élève à qui je ne devais pas même adresser la parole ?  
  
Tant de questions inutiles, dont les réponses sont ailleurs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
REPONSE A MES REVIEWERS-QUE-JE-REMERCIE-ET-QUE-J'ADORE :  
  
Miss Maraudeuse : Je suis contente que tu ai l'air d'aimer. Moi aussi j'm bien les couples G/S (oué sinon j'aurai pas écrit cette fic donc c'est un peu logique mais bon), bref je suis désolée de devoir te dire que les autres chapitres seront à peu de choses près de la même longueur je pense... Désolé, j'espère que ça ne te découragera pas pour lire ma fic (moi aussi j'm bien lire les chapitres longs en général, mais les écrire c'est plus difficile). En tout cas si t'aimes les choses longues je peux te conseiller d'aller lire une autre de mes fics (« un rêve devenu réalité ») par contre là c'est dans un registre plutôt comique donc rien à voir avec celle-ci (je fais un peu de pub pour mes autres fics au passage, tu m'en voudra pas j'espère). Je fini ce petit message que j'ai éternisé par : merci de lire ma fic et de me reviewer.  
  
Melusine : Merci toi aussi de me reviewer, donc voilà la suite, t'a vu j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps pour l'envoyer. Merci aussi pour mon pseudo, moi aussi je l'aime bien (normal sinon j'en aurai pas fait mon pseudo tu va me dire) par contre peut-être vais-je te paraître idiote (quoi que je le suis, ou dirais-je plutôt folle) mais je ne vois pas du tout qu'est-ce qu'est « Baldur's Gate ». Sinon j'ai lu deux de tes fics et j'aime beaucoup ta façon d'écrire.  
  
Aphrodesia : Merci, merci, merci (j'adore le chiffre trois), bref au départ j'avais pas trop pensé à Roméo et Juliette, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas loin. Mais bon à peu près toute les histoires d'amours qui font de belles histoires c'est des trucs bien tragiques genre amour impossible et patati et patata.. Donc, continu à lire ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Angélys : Je ne vois pas trop quoi te dire sauf : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Lasy de lys : Merci (de m'avoir reviewer mais ça ta capté je crois). J'espère que t'aimera la suite. T'a vu comme il est bien beau ce bouton, c'est vrai hein ? j'étais sûre que quelqu'un d'autre pouvais bien penser comme moi. Lol, donc remercie et voilà.  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : C'est gentil ce que tu dis là, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimera la suite ici présente, le reste ne tardera pas à arriver normalement.  
  
Grand-Pas : Toi je t'adore, lol. Merci beaucoup, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ce que tu m'a dis. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Bon pour le blabla de Roméo et Juliette j'avoue qu'à première vue ça peut y ressembler mais c'est pas la même chose. Le seul point commun c'est le truc de l'amour impossible. Oh et énormément merci pour mes autres fics. Ça me fait trop trop plaisir que tu les aimes, j'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs pour les autres donc ça me touche énormément. Merci, merci !!!  
  
Malheur, mes blabla sont plus longs que la fic, oula donc je vais m'arrêter là en vous redisant merci de lire ma fic. Je me dois aussi, tout de même (comme j'en ai l'habitude), de finir cette page par :  
  
REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!  
  
* Johera * 


	3. Partie III

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE MOI : Coucou !!! eh oui, je publie déjà la partie III. Puisque la partie II n'est pas intéressante (même nulle d'après moi) je vous mets déjà la partie III, où il y a enfin de l'action. Donc la il y a enfin de l'action comme je disais, contrairement à la partie I et la partie II.  
  
Pour l'instant l'histoire traîne un peu, mais je vous promets que dans les prochaines parties ce sera plus intéressant et vous découvrirez enfin quelques trucs, en clair plus de suspence et de surprise.  
  
DISCLAMER : Ah ben oui, je peux quand même pas publier une autre partie sans lui. Le pauvre j'ai failli l'oublier, bref rien n'est à moi (sauf Suhayla et Griffin) tout est à J.K.  
  
Fic écrite exclusivement par Johera (oui malgré le pseudo, parce qu'Elea et moi on a pas toujours le temps d'écrire ensemble).  
  
Continuez à lire ma fic, bisous à tous et bonne lecture évidemment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE III ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Je me souviens encore, ce jour, celui qui a changé toute ma vie.  
  
Je me promenais dans le parc de Poudlard, à la lisière de la forêt. Il était tard, je n'avais rien à faire là. Mon esprit était ailleurs. C'est alors, qu'une bête immense surgit devant moi. Elle sortait de la forêt. Qu'étais-ce ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle bondit sur moi. Je fermis les yeux, attendant un coup funeste, mais rien. Doucement, j'ouvris les paupières. La bête n'était plus sur moi, mais dans un combat acharné avec un jeune homme. Dans, la noirceur je ne parvenais pas à discerner son visage. Le jeune homme était au-dessus de la bête, essayant de la maîtriser. J'avais l'impression que la bête sauvage le tuerait d'une minute à l'autre. Il donna alors un grand coup dans le flanc de la bête à l'aide de sa fine épée, et elle s'enfuit en courant vers l'immense masse d'arbre. Il marmonna quelques paroles, et l'épée se transforma en baguette magique. Il la fourra dans sa ceinture de cuir, et se retourna vers moi. J'étais encore sous le choc, je ne m'étais même pas relevée. Depuis que la bête m'avait renversé par terre j'y étais restée. Il m'aida à me relever. C'est alors que je le vis de plus près. Il avait un visage fin, les yeux gris et profond, les cheveux raide et châtain clair, il ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi.  
  
- Il n'est pas convenable pour une jeune demoiselle de se promener à des heures si tardives. Me dit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Son visage m'était familier, j'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir à l'instant.  
  
- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner au château, ce serait plus sûr.  
  
J'acquiesçais encore trop heurté pour parler. Il me tendit son bras, et nous marchâmes en direction du grand hall.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Mais de rien, il était normal que j'intervienne. Ainsi, vous parlez. Je commençais à désespérer d'entendre un jour votre voix.  
  
Je lui souris, il me le rendit bien. Il était si beau.  
  
- Puis-je savoir le nom de mon sauveur ?  
  
- Bien sûr, où est-je la tête, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Griffin Gryffondor pour vous servir.  
  
Sur ces paroles je m'arrêtais. Il sentit mon malaise, et se retourna vers moi. Nous étions alors au milieu du parc noyé dans l'obscurité profonde.  
  
- Qui as-t-il ? Vous sentez-vous mal, mademoiselle.  
  
- A vrai dire non, mais, vous parlez à l'instant à Suhayla Serpentard, fille de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
- Je...je l'ignorais. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans la nuit, je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé de quelques manières qu'il soit. Je ne vous importunerais plus à l'avenir.  
  
Tout en prononçant ces mots, son visage affichait un air déçu et désolé.  
  
- En fait, vous ne m'avez pas du tout blessé. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et pour cela je vous en serai reconnaissante tout le long de mon existence.  
  
- J'ignorais que maître Salazar Serpentard avait une fille aussi charmante.  
  
Je rougis, il me sourit. Nous continuâmes à marcher.  
  
Avant de me laisser retourner à ma chambre, il me retint quelques minutes.  
  
- Je suis désolé de vous déranger de nouveau. Mais je ne pourrais trouver le sommeil sans que vous sachiez.  
  
Devant mon air interrogateur, il poursuivit.  
  
- Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez, que je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour vous si le besoin s'en sentait. De toute manière je ne pourrais vivre sans vous. Peu importe votre père, il faut que je vous dise : Je vous aime.  
  
Sur ce, il se retourna et ajouta :  
  
- Maintenant, vous devez savoir que vous ne pourrez rien y changer, et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas. Je sais que vous ne devez pas partager les mêmes sentiments que moi, que tout cela est si soudain, mais au mois j'ai pu vous le dire. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il allait partir, mais je le retint.  
  
- Moi aussi je vous aime, Griffin.  
  
Notre passion grandit de jour en jour. Comment pourrions-nous vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Autant mourir. Mourir, peut-être mon père préférerais-t-il me voir morte qu'unie au fils unique de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Un mot pour clore cette courte partie : REVIEWEZ !!!!!!  
  
Votre dévouée Johera. 


	4. Partie IV

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE NOTRE EXTRAORDINAIRE-ET-FORMIDABLE-AUTEUR : ça c'est moi ! lol, donc voici enfin la partie IV, très courte également à mon regret... j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira, l'intrigue commence enfin à avancer. Sinon que dire d'autre ?? Merci pour vos review (je tiens donc à remercier cho sept et sandrine, ah oui un ptit mot pour cho sept : désolé mais la suite n'est pas encore écrite, elle va bientôt arriver quand moi et Eléa trouverons un trou dans notre emploi du tps, t'inquiète pas elle finira bien par arriver un jour, sinon je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, pour te dire moi aussi je suis morte de rire en l'écrivant) bref mis à par cela, bonne lecture à tous.  
  
DISCLAMER : faut quand même pas l'oublier le pauvre, faisons donc simple : rien à moi, tt à J.K (sof lesquels vous savez).  
  
Je continu dans le simplicismes (on s'en fou si ça ne se dit pas !) donc pas de review pas de suite.  
  
Ah oui, n'oublions pas, je re-précise que cette fic ci c'est à dire celle là, n'a été écrite QUE par Johera (donc Eléa n'a pas intervenu dans l'écriture ou la conception de cette jolie histoire)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE IV  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le temps passait rapidement, seul témoin caché de notre liaison. La journée nous nous efforcions de limiter nos rencontres hasardeuses afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Mais lorsque le soleil épuisé et le ciel laissaient place à la tenture noire ornée d'étoiles qu'est la nuit, nos rencontres n'étaient plus ni hasardeuses ni limités. Peu importe mon manque de sommeil, je ne pouvais supporter les longues journées qu'en sachant que le soir je retrouverais mon bien-aimé.  
  
Un jour quelconque, mon père vint s'entretenir avec moi. Ses paroles résonnent encore à mes oreilles alors que ce temps peu déjà paraître lointain. Mais qu'est-ce que le temps sinon une chose abstraite, terme vide de sens inventé dans le seul but de désigner un élément complexe que nous ne comprenons pas. Le nommer suffit à avoir l'impression d'avoir une prise, un contrôle dessus, et alors que nous jouons avec, c'est lui qui fini par gagner inévitablement et s'amuse de nous.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'après un débat acharné qui me paru durer l'éternité, mon père déclara : « il ne te reste plus que quelques mois avant de finir ta scolarité. Un jeune homme respectable, d'une noble famille de sang-pur est venu demander ta main. Tu l'épouseras donc. »  
  
Oui, c'est à peu près ça je crois. Il m'a annoncé cela sans détour et sans accepter le moindre de mes commentaires ou oppositions, mon opinion l'importait peu.  
  
Comme pourrais-je épouser cet homme dont je ne connaissais pas même le nom, alors que mon c?ur appartenait à une autre personne ?  
  
J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait exister de problème sans solution - sans quoi les problèmes n'existeraient pas - il ne me restait donc plus qu'à trouver cette solution.  
  
J'en ai passé des nuits blanches, des jours noirs, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, à l'analyser sous tous les angles. Et la seule solution qui m'est venu fut la fuite. Fuir, au plus vite, au plus loin possible.  
  
Mais, étais-ce raisonnable ? Finirait-on par me retrouver de toute façon ? Mon amour me suivra-t-il dans cette folie ?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Re-note  
  
dE moi :  
  
Vous voulez la  
  
suIte,  
  
simplE  
  
revieWez  
  
plEase !!!!  
  
Ziouplé...  
  
JOHERA-qui-vous-adore-parce-que-vous-lisez-ses-fics 


	5. Partie V

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE L'EBLOUISSANTE-FOLLE-QUI-A-ECRIT-CETTE-FIC : Donc, je vous présente notre très belle partie V. Je voulais juste redire qu'on est au moyen-âge, donc ne soyez pas trop choqué parce qu'elle connaît pas son futur époux et que son père lui est imposé (je dis ça pour ceux qui ont pas bien percuté). Bref, je veux vos avis à tous.  
  
Bon, on passera le DISCLAMER (le simple fait de le citer vous suffit à savoir ce qu'il y a dire)  
  
JE REDIT QUE CETTE FIC N'A ETE ECRITE QUE PAR JOHERA  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE V  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
« Fuir n'est pas une solution, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Ton père ne te laissera pas partir aussi facilement, il te poursuivra. Puisqu'il n'accepterai pas notre mariage, il vaut mieux que tu épouses cet homme. Il est préférable que je te vois marié à cet homme plutôt que morte ou que l'on nous interdise de nous voir, comprends-tu ? »  
  
Non, non je ne comprenais pas. Comment voulais-t-il que j'épouse cet homme ? Je ne pourrais pas. Mais avais-je bien le choix ? Et puis mon père serai capable de me tuer. Non, il tuerai plutôt Griffin, je ne pourrai le supporter.  
  
C'est notre dernière nuit ensemble, ma dernière nuit à Poudlard, ma dernière nuit avec mon amour, ma dernière nuit de liberté, ma plus belle nuit.  
  
« - Je t'aime, et je ne pourrais accepter qu'un autre ai ce que je ne t'es pas donné. J'accepte de l'épouser, mais jamais je ne l'aimerai. C'est à toi que je donne tout, ce qui m'est de plus précieux. C'est avec toi que je veux tout partager.  
  
- Tu es sûre Suhayla ?  
  
- Bien évidemment, comment peux-tu même poser cette question ? J'en suis certaine. Je t'aime.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi. »  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent sans que je ne vois plus mon aimé. Les préparatifs du mariage allaient de bon train, je ne connaissais toujours pas celui que j'épouserai, et mon père avait définitivement quitté Poudlard.  
  
C'est alors que j'appris une nouvelle bouleversante.  
  
J'en ai pleuré de joie et de désespoir des jours durant. Il fallait absolument que je trouve Griffin, que je lui parle, je ne pouvais garder plus longtemps pour moi ce secret.  
  
Comment allait-t-il le prendre ? Et comment ferons-nous pour nous sortir de ce dilemme ? Décidément le sort était résolu à s'acharner sur nous.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alors, ça vous a plus ? Vous avez trouvé de quoi parle Suhayla ??? (j'aimerais bien vos théories là-dessus).  
  
Bon je suis désolé, c'est encore une courte partie, mais si vous reviewez vous aurez la suite rapidement (eh oui c'est inéluctable). En parlant de review, je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont généreusement envoyé un petit mot : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci...  
  
JOHERA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Partie VI

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI : (non pas Voldie, moi : l'auteur), donc voici la partie VI, et quand vous appuyerez sur le bouton suivant vous aurez le plaisir de découvrir la partie VII. C'est pour me faire pardonner de la longueur médiocre des parties. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi les parties sont si courtes... Je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant je n'aimerais pas gâcher la surprise. Donc voilà l'histoire est presque finie, encore deux trois partie et un épilogue et ce sera la fin... 'snif', bref si j'ai mis deux parties aussi rapidement c'est aussi grâce à vos jolis review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.  
  
DISCLAMER : bla bla bla, J.K, bla bla bla, pas moi, bla bla bla...  
  
FIC ECRITE EXCLUSIVEMENT PAR JOHERA  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE VI  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
« Je suis enceinte ».  
  
« - Mais... Mais c'est merveilleux ! Nous allons avoir un enfant !! Mais... Comment allons-nous faire ? Il ne faut pas qu'on le découvre.  
  
- Je sais. J'ignore encore comment m'y prendre. Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on cache facilement. Je suis si désespérée. Ça y est, cette fois mon père va nous tuer, l'enfant avec.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, jusqu'à maintenant nous avons réussi à nous en sortir, nous continuerons.  
  
- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse. Je vais bientôt me marier, on finira bien par le découvrir, je ne peux pas le cacher.  
  
Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant.  
  
- Mais oui, c'est tellement simple. Tu n'as dit à personne que tu étais enceinte ?  
  
- Non, à personne.  
  
- Eh bien, puisque tu va bientôt te marier, tout le monde croira que cet enfant sera celui de ton mari.  
  
- Oui, certainement, mais je ne veux pas que cet enfant soit élevé loin de toi.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous trouverons bien un moyen.  
  
Je ne tardais pas à découvrir son plan désespéré. C'était une idée folle, mais pas plus que notre relation. Au moins il n'avait pas trop mal pris la nouvelle, moi qui avais peur qu'il m'oublie, ou qu'il soit déçu. Non, c'était de la joie, la joie t'attendre un enfant. Ce ne sera pas un enfant non désiré ou non aimé, ce ne sera pas un simple accident, ce sera le fruit de deux destins, le croisement de deux chemins. L'enfant de Serpentard et Gryffondor.  
  
Ainsi, le jour du mariage arriva bien vite, je découvris enfin mon futur époux. Un jeune homme arrogant, plein d'assurance et aux idées très arrêtés. Il se nomme Najah Malefoy. Il a un visage froid, et inspire la crainte et le respect. Et je devrais me marier avec lui. Quand je pense à mon Griffin, aux traits si doux et délicats, aux mots sucrés et agréables, à la présence chaleureuse...  
  
Je devins vite ronde, et me promenais le ventre haut. Tout le monde me félicitait ainsi que Najah, d'aucun ne savait que cet enfant n'était pas de lui.  
  
Griffin et moi arrivions encore à nous rencontrer de temps en temps. Mais nos rencontres était très courtes et très rares. Je détestais mon mari, et je craignais mon père. En somme je vivais dans une cage dorée. Tel un oiseau à qui on aurait arraché les ailes et enfermés dans une petite cage pour le seul amusement de quelques nobles seigneurs capricieux.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bon ben vous voulez la suite continuez à lire please !!! sans oublier les ptits review !!  
  
^8^ Johera ;-p 


	7. Partie VII

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Voilà, une autre partie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bref je ne récite pas le disclamer et tout ce qui s'en suit.  
  
Ah oui, par contre je voulais vous inviter à lire « le monde à l'envers » (=fic que je suis en train d'écrire avec Elea) donc comme j'en ai marre de résumer et rerésumer cette fic, voici un petit extrait, qui j'espère vous donnera envie de la lire :  
  
« Devant lui, Hermione, adossée au mur de la serre, était entourée d'une fumée abondante et épaisse. Non, il ne faisait pas froid, elle n'avait pas mis le feu au château, du moins pas encore. Mais, elle fumait ! Oui oui, vous avez bien compris, Hermione fumait ! »  
  
« D'un coup un cri déchiré et désespéré fendit l'air : - AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron, la bouche grande ouverte, était effaré, il se tenait devant la scéne qu'offraient Draco et Hermione. Il se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, en criant. - MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!! DITES MOI QUE C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !!! JE VAIS ME REVEILLER, HEIN HARRY ??!! Non, je crois pas. » =====( Voilà, j'espère que ces deux petits extraits qui je le précise ne se suivent pas du tout, le premier est au début du chap 4 l'autre à la fin. Bref ce n'est qu'un échantillon, vous pouvez facilement imaginer la suite qui est très pas mal (ça se dit pas je sais mais on s'en fou) bref bref bref bonne lecture !!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE VII  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Moi et Najah étions assis dans la salle à manger. Un haut personnage venait de nous rendre visite lui et sa femme afin de nous apporter ses « félicitations » pour notre premier enfant.  
  
Najah était assis non loin de moi, il buvait sa tasse de thé. D'un souple mouvement sa tasse se levait touchait ses lèvres et revenait se reposer sur sa soucoupe.  
  
« - De qui est cet enfant ?  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise Suhayla, de qui est cet enfant ?  
  
- Voyons, je ne v-  
  
- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais très bien que cet enfant n'est pas de moi.  
  
- Co-  
  
- Suhayla, le soir de nos noces tu n'étais pas vierge. Je n'ai fait aucune remarque à ce sujet parce que j'ai un profond respect pour ton père, mais ça c'est de trop. Je veux savoir qui est le père de cet enfant.  
  
- Tu as raison, cet enfant n'est pas de toi, mais je ne te dirai pas qui est le père.  
  
- Ainsi tu me trompes, je suis très déçu. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisse me faire ça un jour.  
  
- Non Najah, je ne te trompes pas. C'est arrivé avant notre mariage, ça me paraît déjà si lointain.  
  
- Je veux savoir qui est le père.  
  
- Je ne te le dirai pas.  
  
- Tu oses me tenir tête. Je suis ton mari, j'exige que tu me répondes.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bien, alors je ne veux pas de cet enfant. J'étais prêt à ignorer cette nouvelle erreur de ta part, indulgent comme je suis envers toi, mais tu dépasses les bornes.  
  
- Alors je m'en irai.  
  
- Oh non tu ne partira pas. Estime toi heureuse que je ne t'es pas mise à la porte, ou humilié publiquement. Tu resteras ma femme et je ne veux plus jamais que tu me déshonores ou que tu défis mon autorité.  
  
- M-  
  
- Non, nous dirons que l'enfant est mort à la naissance. Et personne ne saura jamais quel déshonore tu as infligé à moi et ta famille. Je veux que personne n'entende jamais parler de cette histoire. L'enfant sera confié a une famille de paysan. Et tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux ça ne changera strictement rien. »  
  
Il se leva brusquement et sorti de la salle, m'abandonnant à mon désespoir. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'entourais de mes bras mon ventre. Personne ne saurait jamais. Mon enfant grandira loin de moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir. Je l'aurais chéri neuf mois, et lorsqu'il quittera mon corps il me quittera à tous jamais.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Je tiens à préciser, que comme je ne suis pas loin de l'aboutissement de cette histoire (ouah comment je parle) je ne publierais pas la suite si je ne reçoit pas un nombre de review convenable. Moralité (ou conclusion c'est pareil en fait mais on s'en fout) : REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ.  
  
! Johera !  
  
n'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît (je me répéte mais on s'en fiche) : REVIEWEZ !!! 


	8. Partie VIII

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE DE MOI MOI ET MOI : Et voilà, c'est la dernière partie ! n'est-ce pas triste ?! en tout cas j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que l'épilogue aussi !!!!! bon toujours aussi courte, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Vous allez enfin connaître le dénouement de l'histoire et cette sombre et farfelue idée qui trottait dans ma tête jusqu'à présent. DISCLAMER : le truc qui sert à rien et que personne ne li. Tt à J.K sof Suhayla Griffin Najah et la servante, pas de sous, g ke dalle, je fé ça pour mon propre plaisir... FIC ECRITE PAR JOJO (j'en ai marre de le réécrire à chaque fois !) En espérant que vous apprécierez cette fin, et que vous me revieweverez bcp bcp.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
PARTIE VIII  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
« Monsieur, votre femme, elle accouche »  
  
Un cri de douleur fendit l'air, la servante devant moi s'excusa et partit en courant vers la chambre où Suhayla était installée. Une bouffée de haine et de rancune monta en moi, mais dans quelques heures je serai soulagé de ce fardeau, lavé de toute honte et déshonore que ma femme m'aurait infligé. Je me dirigeais à grands pas vers la chambre, et m'assis sur une chaise dans le couloir, en face de cette même pièce. Je saisis la carafe de vin posé à côté de moi sur une petite table en bois sculpté et me versa un verre. Un autre cri retentit dans toute la maison.  
  
« - Détendez-vous madame. Là, je vois le bébé.  
  
- J'ai si mal.  
  
- Encore un petit effort, le plus gros est déjà fait.  
  
Des perles de sueur glissaient de mon front, tandis qu'une douleur indescriptible me déchirait le corps.  
  
Après une lutte acharnée durant des heures, un autre cri vibra dans la chambre : le bébé.  
  
« - Est...est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
La servante me sourit, et me tendit un petit tas de couverture. Aussitôt que je le pris dans mes bras le bébé cessa de pleurer. Sa petite tête reposait contre ma poitrine.  
  
- Vous devriez le nourrir madame. Tenez je vais vous montrer.  
  
Le petit être que je tenait dans mes bras s'endormit contre mon c?ur après avoir bu mon lait. La servante avait fini de nettoyer la chambre, je me reposais n'essayant pas de penser à ce qu'il arriverait plus tard. Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent violemment, découvrant Najah.  
  
Il fit signe à la servante de s'approcher. Elle obéit docilement.  
  
« - Prenez ce bébé et partez. Je ne veux que personne n'entende parler de cette histoire. Si jamais j'apprend que vous n'avez pas pu vous taire vous êtes sûre que je vous retrouverez et que vous ne vivrez pas longtemps.  
  
- Mais...mais monsieur...  
  
- Faites ce que je vous dit, et rappelez-vous bien de tout ceci. Est-ce bien clair ? »  
  
Il lui envoya une bourse dont le tintement traduisait le contenu. Elle la pris, extirpa le bébé des bras de la mère indifféremment de ses protestations et de ses pleurs, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Plus jamais personne ne revu, ni la servante, ni l'enfant.  
  
Je sombrais dans un terrible désespoir. On m'aurait arraché le c?ur, que la blessure ne serait pas aussi cruelle. Mes pleurs semblaient intarissables, tel une cascade amer et douloureuse.  
  
Voici mon histoire pénible qui devint plus tard la tienne. Les derniers événements de ma triste vie. Car depuis ce jour, je ne vis que comme une prisonnière, j'erre tel un fantôme au destin pesant et insupportable. Mon enfant, ce journal t'est destiné à toi et tes descendants. Sache que de ma vie je n'ai aimé que toi, et ton père. En t'arrachant à moi on m'a enlevé la seule raison de vivre sur cette terre. D'autres t'ont suivi, mais ils n'ont pas eu le même vrai amour, nés d'un mari que j'exécrais et que j'exécrerais toujours.  
  
« Je t'aime ».  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Voilà, maintenant la fin des fin, l'épilogue. ==( 


	9. Epilogue

¤ SENTIMENT CLANDESTIN ¤  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Et voici enfin l'épilogue. A l'origine je voulais le faire long et détaillé, mais j'ai préféré continuer dans le mystérieux... Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira (je sais je me répéte), et voilà c'est la fin nous nous quittons. Je voulais encore remercier tout mes reviewever (schtroumpfette_fr_2 tu es pratiquement la seule à avoir deviné qu'elle était enceinte, donc je te remercie d'être attentive, bravo, et je n'oublies pas tout les autres aussi, c'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai continuer, si je n'avais pas eu des messages aussi encouragent il n'y aurait pas eu de fin. Donc remerciement à : Nakago, Chari, Angharrad, Pam Phenixia Potter, Ga-L, Angélys, Sophie-Maria, Abysses, Sandrine, Cho-sept, Grand-pas, Lasy de lys, Aphrodesia, Mélusine, et Miss Maraudeuse). Bref, bref, bref, merci je vous adore tous. J'aimerais tout de même vos avis sur cette fin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry referma brusquement le vieux grimoire fin aux pages jaunis qui à travers lettre et souvenirs l'avait transporté dans un brumeux passé. Du revers de la main il essuya les larmes qui glissaient de ses yeux pour mourir sur ses joues. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait s'endormant à demi sur le lac sombre. Il se dirigea vers son lit pour s'asseoir, c'est cela s'asseoir, il avait besoin de s'asseoir et de réfléchir. Il regardait fixement le sol, ses pensées vagabondant sur le tapis, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose, de se concentrer. Plus il cherchait un argument pour réfuter tout ceci, plus ces révélations se confirmaient à ses yeux.  
  
Le choixpeau en première année...son lien avec Voldemort...tout...toute sa vie...tout son être...Lui.  
  
Il inspira et expira lentement, remonta ses lunettes, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'?il au réveil, c'était l'heure d'aller dîner. Il n'avait pas faim, la simple pensée de manger lui retourna le c?ur. Une salle bruyante, pleine d'élèves joyeux et de professeurs, des tables immense débordant de nourriture. Mieux valait rester ici. Il pris encore une fois le vieux grimoire qu'il avait découvert parmi ses cadeaux le jour de noël, envoyé anonymement. Il le tourna et le retourna, le contemplant sous tout ses angles pour la centième fois. Il le pris et le rangea en sûreté, l'enroulant dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois que sa valise fut refermée, il se dirigea vers son lit. l'esprit encore embrumé, et tout ébranlé comme il l'était il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le grimoire dans la valise scintillât d'une vive clarté, illuminant les alentours de la valise et baignant le bas du lit d'une atmosphère étincelante.  
  
« Dort bien mon enfant ». Une forme translucide quitta la pièce, abandonnant l'enfant de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
FIN.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bien, l'histoire est finie, ok, mais ça ne vous empêche tout de même pas de me reviewer. Même si vous tombez sur cette fic par hasard et que ça fait des mois que je l'ai finit, je porte tout de même une grande attention à vos critiques, commentaires... bisous tout le monde, continuez à lire mes fics. S'il vous plaît cliquez sur mon profil et jetez un coup d'?il à mes autres fic, et accesoirement laissez un ptit message.  
  
!! JOHERA ^8^ 


End file.
